


Stepping Stones

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: One witch, one day, two lives changed forever. Looking on her and her sister's sordid lives of past loves, Dominique does what she wasn't planning: She finds Mr. Right.





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Vic's had Neville

& Blaise

& Viktor

& Draco

& is back to Neville

(she never could stay away)

I've had Lysander

& Lorcan

& Teddy

& Draco

(because all sisters have hand-me-downs)

But Vic's seeing Blaise again

& I don't get it

Can't she be happy with Neville?

I'm not one to speak

I'm alone

& not searching

…

What pretty pictures

Is he an artist?

Merlin, to do that by hand

& not use his wand…

poor bloke

He can't possibly make a living

Well, I want my portrait

I'll give him some

good business

Nice to meet you, Dean

Oh, you knew Uncle Harry?

What a surprise

Small world, really

A few hours fly by

I'm not interested in

just

the portrait anymore

Dean, do you like coffee?

How about cocoa?

You can't possibly stand this

—it's _freezing_!

&& it's November

Let me treat you

No, I insist

…

Time elapses

I'm enthralled

Never have I met

such a man

Dean,

do tell me—

Do you have plans tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is intriguing. I like the progression, that things just fall into Dominique's lap when she kinda doesn't want them…but she can't resist.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Prolly only AO3 can rly handle the formatting for this 2010 FV, but I always loved making the FV stacked like stones…stepping stones. And Dom can have her artist phase. XD


End file.
